


Not That Innocent

by Creamy_BBH



Series: Tweetfic Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Breasts, Drabble, Dubious Moral Themes, Dubious Morality, Feminized Terms, Incest, M/M, MILF, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mother-Son Relationship, pussy, ruts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creamy_BBH/pseuds/Creamy_BBH
Summary: Chanyeol's not as innocent as his sole parent thinks he is.Scents determine the viability of a mate- their fertility or potency or virility, along with details like temperament and behavioral tendencies and patterns. Similar scents magnetize- signifying compatibility and breeding potential. Chanyeol doesn't know all that- he just knows he really really wouldn't mind ruining his mom's cunt and stuffing him full with his cum.The details and reasoning behind it are foggy- but they're simply variables. The desire is there. And he knows it's mutual.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Tweetfic Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Not That Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a tweetfic posted on @Creamy_BBH and has been reposted here for privacy reasons and archival purposes. This is a FINISHED work and will not be updated.
> 
> Please Read:
> 
> \- Explicit, shameless smut with dubious moral themes ( incest )
> 
> \- MILF baekhyun. Baekhyun is a man/is male and has male physique- Being referred to as "mother" is not demeaning or emasculating. In this AU, it's the omega's personal preference
> 
> -The words "Pussy/Cunt" Are used interchangeably with the word "Entrance/Asshole/Hole," None of the characters have actual vaginas or non-male genitalia. "Breasts/tits" are also referred to multiple times throughout the fic. This is SOLELY because it sounds filthy, not because the character has a female body.
> 
> -If you didn't bother reading the tags, this fic contains mother/son incest. It does NOT contain underage in ANY manner.
> 
> -DO NOT read this if you're "triggered" by incest.
> 
> -DO NOT read this if you think "Incest" involving legal age, consenting adults, in any way means "Pedophilia." (It doesn't, you're just ignorant)

Chanyeol's not as innocent as his sole parent thinks he is. There's no way he hasn't jerked off to the Omega's soft tits countless times. No way he hasn't fantasized about pounding that pussy raw. It's abnormal, but it's not unnatural.   
  
Scents determine the viability of a mate- their fertility or potency or virility, along with details like temperament and behavioral tendencies and patterns. Similar scents magnetize- signifying compatibility and breeding potential.   
  
Chanyeol doesn't know all that- he just knows he really really wouldn't mind ruining his mom's cunt and stuffing him full with his cum.   
  
The details and reasoning behind it are foggy- but they're simply variables. The desire is there.   
  
And he knows it's mutual.   
  
He's an adult already- he knows the scent of slick when he smells it. He constantly has Baekhyun wet when he shows up sweaty from a workout or from yard work, or shirtless or sometimes completely naked from a shower. He recognizes how his thighs clench as If to keep the slick from dripping down his thighs. Escaping his short cutoff shorts that have exposed his pussy to Chanyeol on more than just one occasion.   
  
He's heard him fucking himself, too- though he'd felt guilty for intruding, whether or not he lusts for him or not, and immediately left the vicinity and attempted to erase the sound from his memory.   
  
That sound, those soft moans and slick sounds of something thick and flexible fucking in and out of the Omega's wet cunt, became masturbation fuel. Putting him in an even deeper hole than he'd already been in.   
  
He loves Baekhyun.   
  
He loves him first and foremost as his mother- a term that the Omega himself had requested, though a little outdated for male omegas in more recent years. Something about Chanyeol's father being a deadbeat and how Baekhyun had done all the work and carried the large baby to term all on his own, and what that signified. It made no difference to Chanyeol.   
  
Secondly, he loves him as a person. Thirdly, as a potential mate. And fourthly, from the purely feral, carnal side of his brain... Something he won't readily admit aloud.   
  
His rut hits him like a Trainwreck- he's a late bloomer, so it's even worse, explosive in its intensity.   
  
Literally debilitating. Nauseating with how much it hurts and torments him.   
  
Relief is a distant light that comes in the form of his mother patting his aflame forehead with a wet, cold cloth, cooing at him, worrying over him. He's wearing a black tank top with a little bra underneath- his breasts are right in his line of sight. Right in front of his face. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registers wishing he could soothe his burning face with those instead.   
  
Chanyeol is hard. Embarrassingly so. He attempts to turn away from him, but the Omega fights him- pinning him in place by straddling his hips.   
  
There's a thin barrier of fabric separating them.   
  
But the alphas rigid cock is pressing right between his soft cheeks. So, so warm and wet.   
  
He closes his eyes and turns his head away. He'd never admit it, but he has tears in his eyes.   
  
Baekhyun hushes him. Kisses his nose and cheeks.   
  
His lips.   
  
Chanyeol's eyes flutter open in confusion.   
  
The Omega is standing up on his knees, pulling the sheet down and looking straight at his thick cock. The scent of slick intensifies. He's getting wet for him. Preparing him, voluntarily or not.   
  
"Should mommy make it better, sweetheart?" He rasps, thinly retaining his grasp on self control. Chanyeol is making him lose it.   
  
Chanyeol wets his lips, mutters out a whimper of "Please-"   
  
And then before his eyes, the Omega unravels. The top comes off, bra following suit. His perfect little tits are right in his face, and he's pushing the back of his little shorts aside to expose his pussy- hastily guiding the girthy head into his heat.   
  
He moans louder than Chanyeol does, as he sinks his pussy down on his fat cock. He's so tight that it's suffocating.   
  
Well- it's suffocating because his little breasts are still right in his face and he can't breathe. He retaliates by biting a nipple, but it doesn't work. The Omega just tightens around him and sticks his chest out further- inviting more attention. 


End file.
